Chance Encounter
by JessicaLG717
Summary: Gianna runs into someone while on her way to a meeting for the Volturi. Rated M for lemon


"**The Alternate-Shipper Challenge"**

**Title: Chance Encounter**

**Pen name: JessicaLG717**

**Existing work:** N/A

**Primary Players: Jasper, Gianna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters **

**or anything Twilight related. **

**Thanks to MrsKatyCullen, my power beta, **

**Spank for letting me let loose and have fun, **

**and AbsolutJasper for helping me with some of his words.**

**To see other entries in the, please visit the C2: **http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Alternate_Shipper_Challenge_Entries/81593/99/0/1/

* * *

**GiannaPOV**

I weaved my way in and out of the cars throughout the parking lot, and as I did so, it felt like someone was following me. Not wanting to turn around, I kept up my fast-paced walk towards the trains and kept moving because I was running late and didn't want to miss the train back to Manhattan. If I missed my meeting, the Volturi would be angry with me. There was no telling what the consequences would be.

I felt the air around, swirling past my body and it almost felt like there were another body behind me, I could swear I felt the air halter and swirl past as well. Aerodynamics worked strangely, the air would need to pause before moving around it's object, and I could feel that sense of someone following me – it never faltered as I made my way onto the train. I could almost hear them behind me, though it was more because the train attendant was now greeting another passenger now. I took a moment to glance at the man that entered the cabin after me. the skin that covered his face was ivory white and perfect, the color of his eyes almost made me take a step backwards, and after closer examination of the unique brown shade it was almost as if there were another color much more fierce, being shielded underneath – contacts maybe. He was a tall, his clothes only complimented his shape and build. A dark t-shirt with a vintage looking army jacket and a pair of dark wash jeans. A pair of cowboy boots that looked years old, but brand new, completed his ensemble.

I turned away quickly after assessing that the man that may have been following me through my zigzagging was unbelievably sexy, and could probably throw me down to the ground and take me without as much as a fuss.

It was almost like he was one of them, but I pushed that thought away. My location and the fact I've met almost every last one of them put the quick thought at rest.

I sat down in an empty seat for a moment, thinking about what the chances were; I could easily find out if he was a creep. A sexy, creepy, stalker man.

Waiting for him to get settled in, and deciding to get a better look, my eyes shifted to his now seated body. Sensing something off about him, I guessed I should have been scared of frightened even, but instead, it left me feeling more intrigued. From his perfectly sculpted profile to his perfect posture and all the way to the strangely old-new boots, I felt the need to test my theory and almost felt him look at me the second I looked away.

My heart began to race as I started plotting my "escape" and my hands began to shake with the strangest feeling of overpowering lust and seduction. Where the hell these feelings were coming from was beyond me, any normal person would be on their cell phone calling the police or notifying the conductor…or something.

I took a few breaths before picking up my purse and walking slowly, but quick enough to get through the doors before the train left the station. I couldn't hear anyone behind me, but I certainly felt someone following.

I walked through two more train cars before coming to a full stop between the cars four and five, feeling air bump into me as I stopped. I took in a breath and smelled the most delicious scent I've ever smelled and turned around slowly.

There he was, a mere ten inches from me, the look on his face plain, but certainly not less beautiful. He was still as stone, every part of him; he didn't even appear to be breathing.

It was only a few seconds of staring at each other before he spoke. "Stay here with me," he said convincingly, and I felt the need to stay even before he took hold of my wrist. It almost felt like I was under a spell, as if he could have been controlling me through his thick southern drawl or through his oddly-colored stare.

Little did he know, I'd have stayed with this man as long as he saw fit.

His grip on my wrist was strong, but not painful and his hands were ice cold and silky smooth, the feel of a marble statue. I didn't lose eye contact, and it was almost like his eyes were shifting colors from a dark caramel brown to a deep burgundy – maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me though, because no one had red eyes.

"Don't be scared," he said quietly, but I wasn't scared and I wouldn't allow him to think I was.

"I'm not scared. And I will stay," I said in a matching whisper.

My knees began to feel weak and I could feel butterflies begin to rise from the bottom of my belly, spreading outwards toward the tips of my fingers and toes. The feelings were unbelievably strong, I wanted this man to take me anyway he would or could want me right this second.

Before I let my mouth speak something dumb, I heard the speakers announcing the trains departure to Manhattan and it began to slowly make its way to a faster and faster speed. I let out a small gasp.

I had let my gaze shift from this gorgeous creature to the quickly passing platform. Soon we'd be heading over a bridge and I immediately thought how foolish I was.

"It's okay, I won't let you fall," he said as he took in a breath that looked almost painful. I could see something in him that almost told me he was questioning himself and just as the thought left my mind, he shook his head slightly, as if he were letting go of a bad thought and he let his grab from my wrists go.

I felt the need to whimper as his touch left mine, but before I could even register how to make any kind of sounds, his arms wrapped around my body and he was holding onto me tightly, and just like his hands, his hold was strong and tight, but not painful, and his body radiated coolness rather than warmth. Could he be?

Before I knew it, he was flush against my body, pinning me between him and the door and my hands rose up into his jacket, leaving only the thin layer of his T-shirt between his skin and my fingers. I clenched onto him, acting frightened from the movement, but he was keeping me still as stone – just like him, his stance was steady with the bumps and ragged jolts from the trains' tracks.

"Your name? I mean, since we're both here, trying to hang on for our lives," I asked, barely trying to convince him I was scared anymore. I wasn't, not at all, not now in his arms and under his grasp.

"Jasper, and yours?" he answered in another whisper, this time into my ear, causing a burst of electricity to run through my body.

"I'm Gianna," I was barely able to answer back. I wasn't sure if he was even able to hear me.

"Gianna?" he asked, confusion filling his voice.

I found myself trying to cover a laugh that was trying to escape and answered quickly, "Yes, is that a strange name?." The look on his face over my name caused me to interally giggle, my name wasn't _that_ unheard of. I paused for a moment and decided since we were standing here, talking rather than engulfed in hot stranger sex, I might as well ask him a few things. "Were you following me?"

"I was."

"Why?" I countered.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said, speaking directly into my ear as if he were trying to calm me down again, only this time, it was like he was trying harder to calm me from a storm that was about to hit.

"Try me, Jasper," I countered. He had no idea, but I'd believe it if he told me he was an alien on a secret mission.

"I was…hunting."

**JPOV**

It took me a moment to find my prey. She was young and attractive, yet her scent wasn't masked by expensive, trashy perfume or body lotion. It was something I highly appreciated about a human woman – when she didn't feel it was necessary to drown herself in false scents and aromas.

Using my powers I could feel something interesting about her; she was determined and witty, adorable and sexy, yet feisty and bold, with a sense of some earthiness to her. I had a feeling I would get myself too deep and end up with some serious complications if I kept on after her, but the scent of her kept me going; following her strange zigzag path through the parking lot full of cars. I didn't realize she was heading for the train until it was too late and I was in too deep – too determined to feed off this magnificent human.

I kept up with her pace easily and as we boarded the train to Manhattan, she looked back at me. I could feel she sensed me, but I played into my game and kept my eyes focused, blinking as little as humanly possible to keep the color held in my contacts. I sat down just a few feet across from her.

The beat of her heart raced, but I didn't sense a single bit of fear in her soul, and I wondered if she were a little crazy. I could feel her eyes on me, trying to figure me out; size me up.

I let myself use my power of manipulation and radiated lust and seduction into her, but I had an odd sense that I didn't and wouldn't need to. This woman was confounding – completely puzzling me – and I felt the need to keep going…but I also knew I was about to get myself into a great deal of trouble with her.

I could see her reaching for her bag in my peripheral glance and her hands were trembling ever so slightly. She made her way through the car and through the doors; I waited just a moment before getting up to follow her. We made our way through a few crowded train cars and she suddenly stopped before I realized I'd made my way and caught up to her…she was just a mere few inches from me. I stopped just as quickly as she, and watched as she slowly turned around. I should have jumped ship, but I couldn't.

I took a few seconds to take in what she wore, how the fabric from her white tank top and sweater shrug hung perfectly over her delicate skin, and her denim clung against her soft curves, accenting her perfect figure. She was beautiful in her simple clothing, and very confident in herself, not feeling the need to dress it up for anyone.

Her blood smelled of sweetness, a hint of spice trickled behind the candy smell. I could see it pooling under her warm flesh, flowing through her veins, though even while we were standing in the safe alleyway between the cars, I couldn't find it in me to attack – not yet – maybe not ever.

I told her to stay and took her weak wrist into my hand before telling her not to be scared, but I knew I didn't need to tell her anything. There was something in her that wanted to be here in this moment with me, even if I wasn't safe. She wasn't going to go anywhere.

There were a few moments of awkward conversation. I told the woman my name and felt an odd pull towards her. We had a very real introduction and I knew that this was it for me. I wasn't going to be able to kill her, for what reason, I had no idea.

Ginna – why the name ate at my insides, I had no idea - was testing me, asking me why I was following her and before I could shut myself up, I admitted that I was hunting.

I had her in my arms as the train moved and the scent of her was remarkably mouth watering, and I already made the decision not to harm her long before I even knew it. She was going to walk away from me unharmed.

I steadied her as the train grew faster and faster - had her flush against the door and my own body, the feeling was overwhelming. Her softness and warmth bore into my cold, icy skin, begging me to take her, even if it wasn't the way I first intended.

I felt her hand snake its way up my back quickly, holding on to me for her life – but at the same time, there was a seductive touch and feel boring out from her own soul and into mine. I wondered if this woman could possibly share my own supernatural powers as an immortal for far too long, causing my body to react in a shocking manner.

Gianna was turning my switches from off to on - barely trying - in only a few minutes, minutes that seemed to drag by slowly, even more so than they usually did.

I watched as her dark brown hair waved behind her, while a few stray pieces clung and framed her beautiful face.

I was done for.

**GiannaPOV**

I wasn't sure what this interestingly beautiful man was doing, taking me in the way he was, talking into my ear softly, and holding onto me securely, yet seductively. I was going to take it all in though, keep it as long as I could and get as much out of it as possible. I wanted this Jasper creature – whatever he was – now, in this dangerous place between train cars and crouched underneath the windows.

I'd bite though.

I took my free hand that was resting against the door and brought it up to his face.

"What is this?" I asked, only moving my eyes back and forth, from whatever was in sight between the few inches of our faces while I ran my thumb down his jaw line.

Jasper didn't answer me, instead, he took in a breath that looked almost pained before he leaned closer into me, barely brushing his amazing lips along mine. "This?" he whispered against my needy lips.

"Y…yes. This. Th…that." I tried my best to answer, but in a flash, I had this man's mouth hovering over my own again, his tongue barely whisping over my lips. but he was winning the battle. His subtle touches and feather light kisses weren't warm and wet, but ice cold, yet the emotions that ran he had let off were hot as fire. His motions were made of simplicity and perfection and I could tell he knew that.

Before I had much time to react , his hands were touching me in the softest, kindest, yet magically erotic ways and my body, completely catching me off guard and throwing me into this wonderful feeling of ecstasy. A small, hushed moan escaped my lips and I tried desperately hard to keep others from making their way out.

Jasper had my gray shrug off, tossing it in the wind in the quickest speed; I wouldn't have had time to fight him…if I wanted to.

His mouth moved downwards and met my collarbone, his tongue sending shivers down my spine, not from the coolness of him, but from the sensations of his mouth massaging my body in this dangerous place. Somehow, I felt safe, like nothing would happen to me, I was safe in Jasper's reach, in his arms.

We slowly slid downwards; clear of the small windows of the doors and onto the small platform that linked the two cars together. It was windy, loud and cold, but none of that bothered me while Jasper's hands, body, and mouth were covering my own.

My hands tangled in his wavy blond hair while one of his hands held me securely at the waist and his other made its decadence from my cami's straps, pulling them down and onwards to the buckle of my belt. His head now came up and his eyes bore into mine, as if to silently question me.

_I was sure of it now._

I bit down on my lower lip as I felt a warm blush creep up on my face. I wanted this just as much, if not more than he did. Somehow, Jasper already knew that though, so he didn't wait for an answer. He simply nodded and slowly unbuckled my belt in the darkened tunnel, on the hastily moving train.

I couldn't hold back much longer and soon I was wrestling with his jacket, pulling at the arms and begging for it to come off; finally able to see his perfectly chiseled, bare arms. The curves of his lean, but muscular biceps were flexed just a touch while he held onto me and worked my belt off.

His eyes left mine and he gripped the hem of my cami, pulling it up and over my head in one swift motion, causing my skin to become covered in goose bumps. Quickly following his lead, but a little less coordinated, I fingered the collar of his shirt and then, finally, managed to get it up and over his head. What I could make out in the dimly lit tunnel was remarkable.

I shivered against his body, now leaning back in to my own. His skin was hard and cold and unrealistically comforting and caused my body to heat up in seconds. What was this man?

_I already knew._

I've never once felt what I was feeling now – cold causing me to heat up, marble causing my insides to flutter like the delicate wings of a butterfly, skin so pale in comparison to mine that made my heart melt. His influences on me and my body were not to be fought against, not that I'd want to.

His mouth met my stomach now, caressing every inch that was in his reach while his fingers toyed teasingly at the button of my jeans. If he kept up at this rate, I'd combust before we even reached the next set of tunnel lights.

"Shh, someone is coming," Jasper said before whisking me up in his arms and gathering what hadn't flown away with the wind, and lifted me in a swift manner to the top of the train cars.

I was sure now that this man was nothing even close to a human. He was something more, something that no one believed, though everyone has heard about, but I knew, I knew they existed. I didn't care, I wasn't scared, even though I probably should have been. _He_ didn't know me, _he_ could kill me in a moments breath.

The train came to a stop – my stop – and there was no way I was leaving him right now, not in this moment. I would stay atop the train until he and I were finished with each other. Even if I ended up being back at where I started - I'd wait for the train to go back again. Even with the potential of deadly consequences hovering over me.

Before the train had the chance to get all of its passengers aboard, I took it upon myself to continue. My hands were now at Jasper's button, undoing them quickly, though I'd need his help removing them, we were laying flush against each other, myself sandwiched, my back against the cold metal of the train.

Jasper took my lead as a go-ahead and he continued as well. My pants now off with his quickness. Apparently, he was going to work with his at knees.

He took a moment staring down at my almost-bare body, taking in the lace trimmed silk panties and bra set I wore. My cheeks must have been lighting up the tunnel, or so it felt.

My fingers were at his waistband of his boxers, lingering for a moment, just as long as I could stand before I was tugging at them, too. I needed this creature now, needed him to take me – ravage my mind, body and soul.

"Please, Jasper," I whispered, but the tunnel echoed slightly.

Jasper placed his fingers over my lips. "Hush, Gianna. The train will be off again in just a moment."

I sighed inwardly as my legs rubbed themselves together of their own free will. I wasn't sure how long I'd be able to last like this, of even in the midst of other, more erotic actions. I wanted this to last, but wasn't sure my body could handle it either. Jasper had me at the very beginning.

In the midst of all that was happening on top of the train, I didn't notice it start back up and the wind and speed and darkness further added to the sensations of Jasper.

His index finger slowly descending its way from the thin outer fabric and down, to where I'd begged him silently for what felt like an eternity. And just as he found my throbbing clit, he snapped my panties back, causing me to yelp aloud, and jump up just a touch.

"Oh, you like that?" he asked teasingly before he quickly repeated his motions.

_Snap._

"Oh yes!" I moaned out in an exited plea.

"Jasper, I need you. N…no...now…" Before I could finish and use my manners, Jasper had pulled up too much and tore my panties in half, thus further exciting me.

I lifted my head to watch as the thin fabric was pulled from underneath me and tossed to the side, fluttering in the cool, spring dusk air for a split second before the touch of Jasper's mouth on my sensitive, throbbing area, caused my head to lull back in enjoyment. This man was causing a crash of thunder down onto me and I wanted nothing more, but the lightning to strike.

I inwardly whined thinking how badly I actually didn't want that lightning to strike just yet and kept myself together the best I could.

Reaching down, I grabbed his hair in fistfuls and guiding his rock hard body upwards, aligning him with me, I silently begged for him to be inside of me.

I prepared myself for the sensations of Jasper's perfection filling me completely at any moment, snaked my arms up and under his, and massaged his unsurprisingly flawless back, then running my nails down towards his ass, causing me my first grunt-moan.

"Gianna," he mumble-moaned into the tender skin underneath my ear.

"Take me, Jasper…please," I begged.

And in one split second he was finally thrusting himself into me slowly, but in such a way I've never experienced. This man had super human powers in more way than one.

Jasper suddenly lowered his head and bit down on my hardened nipple through my lace bra and I couldn't help but moan loudly in the tunnel. It hurt, but in a welcomed way. My nails drew themselves deeper into his skin, causing not as much as a drop of moisture from the punctures.

His thrusts grew deeper as he filled me entirely and each time he pulled himself back, I wanted to cry out in disappointment for the moment he was missing - until he was back inside of me, lingering there for just another second before pulling back out again.

I knew this was how it worked, but for some reason, I felt like I could lie on this cold metal train for hours, Jasper inside of me, my bare body wanted nothing more. I hardly cared about the chances of getting caught, I didn't give a rat's ass if I was hauled off to jail in nothing but my skimpy bra and the chucks that still covered my toes.

While my mind was sporadically going off in all sorts of directions, never once losing concentration of the feeling this man was causing, my belly grew warmer, and my toes went numb, I was silently shaking as my orgasm began to overcome me.

I felt the beat of my heart grow stronger and settle into a heavy, slow-paced rhythm as the feelings of my orgasm stretched throughout my body and as Jasper lay slowly on top of me, almost lifeless. I heard nothing from him, no erratic heart rate, no heavy panting or slowed breathing, there was no slippery sweaty chest and he never did grow warm.

I believed more and more now, that I was indeed right. _I knew._

"That was incredible, darlin', truly amazing," he said calmly.

I wasn't sure what to say as the train slowed, before emerging from the tunnel and pulling up to the platform in the now dark night.

I could feel my body tugging against itself, I knew this might possibly be it, all I would ever see and get of this man and it was tearing me up inside.

I brought my hand up to try and smooth out my now windblown hair and looked at myself, trying to figure out how I would even ever leave this train – but before I could come up with a single thought, Jasper had me in his arms and off the train, and clear of the station all together in a few quick seconds.

He sat me down inside of a flashy silver car that must not have even been out yet, because I'd never seen one – I had no idea what it was. He walked to the trunk, pulled out a blanket, and brought it over to me, covering my naked body and I instantly became warm and snug.

Jasper closed my door and I didn't even see him walk around the car before he was in the driver's seat, looking at me smiling a brilliant smile. He winked at me, causing my insides to crumble once again.

"What are you?" I dared ask. _I already knew._

"Let's just say, something very dangerous. Now, where to?"


End file.
